Frozen Heart
by Barbara Bianchini
Summary: Fic que ficou em 2º lugar no DES.fic.TION de Janeiro da comunidade de VK no orkut. Kain&Ruka. Tema férias de verão...


Fic que ficou em 2º lugar no DES fic. TION de Janeiro da comunidade VK do Orkut.

**Título:**Frozen Heart  
**Autor:** Bárbara Kuran  
**Gênero: **Romance/Geral  
**Classificação: **Livre  
**Shipper:** Kain&Ruka  
**Sinopse: **Após todos chegarem as montanhas, a Night Class se vê em férias permanentes.  
**Info. extra:** Os acontecimentos da fic se passam após o término do anime... Eu não estou acompanhando os scans do mangá (pessoa compulsiva por ter mangas em mãos...) por isso, eu escolhi fazer pelo anime.

Era uma tarde fria, se fossem comparar com as anteriores, daquelas que não se tem vontade de fazer nada... Todos estavam quietos demais, Hanabusa estirado ao chão da varanda, olhando fixamente para o céu. Rima e Shiki sentados nos degraus da entrada bagunçando a neve ao redor...

Fazia um mês que nós estávamos ali, nas montanhas com Kaname-sempai.

_" Vocês não têm muito o que fazer aqui, considerem-se de férias por tempo indeterminado"._ – Foi o que ele disse. O tom ameno que Kaname usou, para nós veio como uma sentença. Uma sentença de morte. A realidade é que nenhum de nós sabia o que fazer. Nenhum de nós tinha o que fazer. Fora por essa razão que viemos para as montanhas...

Havia duas cabanas ali, a que Kaname e Yuuki Kuran ficavam mais acima nas montanhas e a que nós ficávamos, mais abaixo, beirando a floresta. Na verdade eram casarões, feitos de madeira, nada comparado ao luxo que nós tínhamos antes, mas não dava para reclamar. É... Não dava para reclamar e ainda assim, era o que mais fazíamos. Não ter nada para fazer é a pior das coisas. Hanabusa incrivelmente era o único que não reclamava... Como estivesse guardando sua energia.

O sol já estava se pondo quando parei de divagar. Observei Shiki e Rima se levantarem e entrarem na cabana, Hanabusa ainda ficou um tempo deitado, porém também se levantou e adentrou a casa. Eu suspirei, mais um dia havia se passado. Como sempre parei na escada e sentei, esperando por Kain que vinha de seus passeios diários pela região. Nos primeiros dias, todos iam aos passeios pelas montanhas, mas depois de uma semana olhando para a mesma paisagem, só Kain prosseguia com eles.

Akatsuki apareceu em meu campo de visão, esperei que se aproximasse da casa.

- Viu algo de diferente? – Perguntei disfarçando minha expectativa.

- Não... – Suas resposta entediada não era surpresa para mim. Mas ainda assim me decepcionava toda vez que ele a proferia...

- Hum... – Respondi já me virando.

- Ruka.

- O que?

- Você alguma vez já se arrependeu de ter vindo para cá?

Antes mesmo que ele terminasse a pergunta, me virei para encará-lo.

- Claro que não! Nós viemos para acompanhar Kaname-sempai. Porque eu me arrependeria?

- Hum... Kaname... – Eu não compreendi o significado das palavras que Akatsuki disse, estavam tomadas com certo rancor.

- E isso lá é forma de se referir ao Kaname-sempai?! Akatsuki! Mostre respeito.

- Mesmo depois de tudo, você ainda continua com essa adoração? – Kain falou, passando por mim rapidamente e sumindo do meu campo de visão. Eu não entendia o porquê daquelas palavras. " Adoração?! Oras, não é adoração! É somente respeito..." Pensei, contrariada, não havia gostado do tom com que ele falara aquilo para mim. Porém não iria retrucar. Quando cheguei à sala, Hanabusa já havia preparado a mesa e distribuído as peças.

- MAHJONG! [1] – Seu grito animado ecoou por toda a casa. Como em todas as noites desde que chegamos aqui. Hanabusa inventava um jogo e nos obrigava a jogá-lo.

Mesmo que nos custasse admitir aqueles jogos eram divertidos e nos livravam do ócio que nos perseguia.

- Tsumo. [2] – Eu ouvi Akatsuki dizer calmamente. - São 6.000 pontos.

- Mas que coisa!!!! Definitivamente você não sabe brincar! – Gritou Aidou, visivelmente contrariado.

- Hanabusa, você faz barulho demais. – Shiki reclamou sem muita empolgação.

- Fica quieto! Você também tá perdendo! – Aidou resmungou espalhando todas as peças da mesa.

- Hanabusa! O que você ta fazendo?! – Kain reclamou, era sempre assim. Shiki e Rima jogavam como se não tivesse mais nada para fazer. E de fato não tinham. Aidou jogava até estar perdendo, pois quando perdia, acabava com a brincadeira. Deixando Kain reclamando. Eu só observava de minha cadeira perto da janela. E assim a noite seguia, para mais um dia tedioso.

Como sempre, no dia seguinte, lá estávamos nós. Estirados pela entrada da cabana, esperando a noite chegar... Peguei-me pensando no que Kaname-sempai estaria fazendo. E então no real sentido das palavras de Akatsuki.

Novamente o sol estava se pondo. Novamente todos levantavam e se dirigiam para o interior da cabana. Ponderei se devia ou não esperar por Kain e na indecisão, resolvi entrar.

- Ruka. – Ouvi a voz de Akatsuki, virando, o vi parado no primeiro degrau da escada.

- O que? – Parei diante da porta olhando-o.

- Vem.

- Aonde?

- Só vem. – Pontuou subindo os degraus. – Encontrei algo novo. - Completou já me puxando pelo braço.

Nós descemos uma trilha que havia por entre as árvores dando em um lago congelado.

- Mas Akatsuki... É só um lago congelado. – Comentei entediada, tendo como resposta só um suspiro. Olhei para ele intrigada, questionando o que ele queria com aquilo.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse entediada, achei que você gostaria se te trouxesse aqui.

- E eu estou entediada... Mas isso é só um lago congelado... – Senti Akatsuki suspirar novamente.

- Não. Não é... Igne natura renovatur integra [3]... – O ouvi dizer em tom baixo.

Quando dei por mim, Kain já havia descongelado o lago com uma forte rajada de fogo, tornando-o extremamente belo, refletindo a luz da lua que o banhava.

- É pelo fogo que a natureza se renova. – Eu disse tão baixo quanto ele.

Senti suas mãos pararem em meu ombro, e quando o encarei, havia um sorriso em sua face.

No momento seguinte eu fui empurrada para dentro do lago. Porém antes de cair, segurei forte em seu braço, fazendo com que ele também fosse puxado. Ali estávamos nós dois. Ensopados dentro do lago. Eu realmente não imaginava que ele iria fazer isso. Kain Akatsuki não era do tipo que pregava peças nas pessoas, mas devo admitir que estava grata por ele ter feito aquilo. Pela primeira vez eu senti vontade de sorrir, um sorriso divertido, que pairou em minha face, antes de se tornar uma gargalhada que eu tentava conter colocando as mãos sobre a boca. Senti que Kain também ria. O que não ajudou em nada a minha tentativa de conter o riso.

- Viu? Você está se divertindo... – Ele comentou se levantando e me estendendo uma mão em seguida.

- É... – Respondi sem graça aceitando a mão e me levantando também.

- Porém ainda há muito mais a ser descongelado por aqui... – Olhei-o intrigada. – O seu coração, por exemplo. – Completou se afastando. Eu nada disse, apenas suspirei e o segui em direção a cabana...

**Fim.**

**[1] Mahjong (também Majongue, Mah Jongg ou Majiang) é um jogo de mesa de origem chinesa que foi exportado, a partir de 1920, para o resto do mundo e principalmente para o ocidente. É composto de 144 peças, chamadas comumente de "pedras". O objetivo do jogo é ser o primeiro a formar 4 combinações mais 1 par de pedras.**

**[2] Nome de uma jogada do mahjong, no qual se compra uma pedra no monte, descartando outra que tem mãos.**

**[3] "Igne natura renovatur integra" é latim, e significa o que a Ruka diz, É pelo fogo que a natureza se renova...**

**N/A:[/b]Bom, é isso ae pessoal... Eu fiz essa fic em um dia, espero que gostem. Esse é o meu segundo casal favorito! (Depois de Kaname e Yuuki), porém resolvi apostar no menos óbvio nesse primeiro desafio... Bom, eu tentei.. Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim... Quanto ao título, bom.. Eu sou péssima com títulos!**


End file.
